Lista de músicas usadas em Family Guy
Esta é uma lista de músicas clássicas ou populares que aparecem em ''Family Guy''. ''Algumas são cantadas por personagens e são consideradas musicais (e têm artigo próprio), outras apenas aparecem como trilha sonora. O crédito aqui é atribuído ao artista/banda que performa a versão usada na série, ou seja, um cover tocado será atribuído ao músico que fez o cover, não ao original. Paródias não contam. *AC/DC: "Highway To Hell" - "Amish Guy" *AC/DC: "Back in Black" - "Peter Problems" *A-ha: "Take on Me" - "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" *Air Supply: "Lost in Love" - "Emission Impossible" *Al Jolson: "You Made Me Love You" - "Mind Over Murder" *Al Jolson: "Where Did Robinson Crusoe Go with Friday on Saturday Night?" - "Back to the Woods" *The Alan Parsons Project: "Sirius" - "The Book of Joe" *Alice Cooper: "No More Mr. Nice Guy" - "Jungle Love", "Mom's the Word" *Alice Faye: "You'll Never Know" - "Mind Over Murder" *Anne Murray: "Snowbird" - "Chris Cross" *Anne Murray: "You Needed Me" - "Chris Cross" *Annie Lennox: "Why" - "Barely Legal" *Aqua: "Barbie Girl" - "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", #JOLO *Arthur "Guitar Boogie" Smith: "Dueling Banjos" - "The Perfect Castaway" *B-52s: "Rock Lobster" - "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" *The Bangles: "Walk Like an Egyptian" - "420" *Barbra Streisand: "Don't Rain on My Parade" - "Mind Over Murder" *Barry Manilow: "Looks Like We Made It" - "Brian Does Hollywood" *Barry Manilow: "Ready to Take a Chance Again" - "Back to the Woods" *The Beach Boys: "Kokomo" - "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *Beastie Boys: "Brass Monkey" - "Underage Peter" *Beastie Boys: "Sabotage" - "The New Adventures of Old Tom" *Beastie Boys: "No Sleep till Brooklyn" - "Cop and a Half-Wit" *Bee Gees: "Stayin' Alive" - "Peter Problems" *Ben E. King: "Stand By Me" - "Brokeback Swanson" *Bent Fabric: "Alley Cat" - "The Peanut Butter Kid" *Bette Midler: "The Rose" - "Baby Not On Board" *Billy: "Ding! Fries are Done!" - "Deep Throats" *Bill Conti: "Gonna Fly Now" - "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes: "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" - "Blue Harvest" *Bill Haley and his Comets: "Rock Around the Clock" - "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *Billy Joel : "The Longest Time" - "The Fat Guy Strangler" *Billy Joel : "We Didn't Start the Fire" - "Bigfat" *Billy Joel : "The Ballad of Billy the Kid" - "Dial Meg for Murder" *Billy Joel : "Uptown Girl" - "The Giggity Wife" *Billy Vera & The Beaters: "At This Moment" - "Brian the Bachelor" *Billy Ocean: "Get Outta My Dreams" - "Let's Go to the Hop" *Billy Ocean: "Suddenly" - "Family Goy" *Bing Crosby: "Mr. Booze" - "Friends of Peter G" *BJ Thomas: "Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head" - "Encyclopedia Griffin" *Black Box: "Everybody Everybody" - "Play It Again, Brian" *Black Eyed Peas: "I Gotta Feeling" - "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *Blondie: "The Tide is High" - "Take My Wife" *Blue Swede: "Hooked on a Feeling" - "Space Cadet" *Bob Cobert: "Through Poland To A Jewish Village" - "Road to Germany" *Bob Dylan: "Hurricane" - "McStroke" *Bobby Day: "Rockin' Robin" - "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" *Bon Jovi: "You Give Love a Bad Name" - "Stewie Is Enceinte" *Bone Symphony: "One Foot in Front of the Other" - "Blind Ambition" *Boots Randolph: "Yakety Sax" - "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2", "V is for Mystery" *Boyz II Men: "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday" - "Dog Bites Bear" *The Brady Bunch: "Sunshine Day" - "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *Brenda Lee: "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" - "Road to the North Pole" *Brown & Freed: "Good Morning" - "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *Bryan Adams: "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" - "Ocean's Three and a Half" *Buckner & Garcia: "Pac Man Fever" - "The D in Apartment 23" *Buckwheat Boyz: "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" - "The Courtship of Stewie's Father", "The Big Bang Theory" *Buster Poindexter: “Hot Hot Hot" - "The Thin White Line" *Cab Calloway: "Minnie the Moocher" - "Blue Harvest", "Ocean's Three and a Half", "Finders Keepers" *Carly Simon: "You're So Vain" - "Total Recall" *Carole King: "So Far Away" - "Nanny Goats" *Carrie Underwood: "Before He Cheats" - "Stewie Goes for a Drive" *Cars: “Moving in Stereo” - "The Kiss Seen Around the World" *Champs: "Tequila" - "Are You There God? It's Me, Peter" *Cher: "If I Could Turn Back Time" - ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story", "Burning Down the Bayit" *Chicago: "25 or 6 to 4" - "The Giggity Wife" *Chumbawumba: "Tubthumping" - "The Boys in the Band" *Cyndi Lauper: "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" - "Life of Brian" *Christopher Cross: "Sailing" - "Finders Keepers" *Chuck Mangione: "Feels So Good" - "Stew-Roids" *Cliff Richard: "Devil Woman" - "Mom's the Word" *Cole Porter: "Anything Goes" - "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" *Coldplay: "Clocks" - "Long John Peter" *Conway Twitty: "Your Love Had Taken Me That High" - "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" *Conway Twitty: "You’ve Never Been This Far Before" - "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" *Conway Twitty: "Hello Darling" - "Peter's Daughter" *Conway Twitty: "I See The Want To In Your Eyes" - "The Juice Is Loose" *Conway Twitty: "Games that Daddies Play" - "It's A Trap!" *Conway Twitty: "Only Make Believe" - "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell", "Peter, Chris, & Brian" *Creedence Clearwater Revival: "Fortunate Son" - ""Family Guy" Through the Years" *The Dahls: "Josephine" - "This Little Piggy" *Daphne and Celeste: "U.G.L.Y." - "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *David Rose: "The Stripper" - "Lottery Fever" *Dean Martin: "Volare" - "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" *Debbie Gibson: "Lost in Your Eyes" - "Lois Kills Stewie" *Def Leppard: "Pour Some Sugar on Me" - "The Simpsons Guy" *Dean Martin: "The Money Song" - "The Finer Strings" *Devo: "Whip It" - "Herpe, the Love Sore" *Dionne Warwick: "I Say a Little Prayer" - "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *DJ Snake & Li' Jon: "Turn Down for What" - "Gronkowsbees" *Dr. Dre ft. Snoop Dogg: "Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang" - "The Finer Strings" *Dr. Hook: "Sharing the Night Together" - "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie" *Donald Byrd: "Cristo Redentor" - "American Gigg-olo" *Donald O'Conner: "Make 'Em Laugh" - "Peterotica" *Donna Summer : "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)" - "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *Donna Summer: "She Works Hard For the Money" - "This Little Piggy" *The Dovells: "Bristol Stomp" - "A Lot Going On Upstairs" *Earth, Wind and Fire: "September" - "In Harmony's Way", "Into Fat Air" *Eddie Cantor: "Makin' Whoopee" - "Lottery Fever" *Eddie Murphy: "Party All the Time" - "Crimes and Meg's Demeanor" *Eddy Grant: "Electric Avenue" - "And the Wiener is..." *Eduard Khil: "I'm So Happy to Finally Be Back Home" - "Lottery Fever" *Edvard Grieg: "Morning Mood" - "The Man with Two Brians" *Edwin Starr: "War" - "Bigfat" *E.E. Bagley: "National Emblem" - "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" *Elmo & Patsy: "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" - "#JOLO" *Elton John: "Rocket Man" - "And the Wiener is..." *Elton John: "I Guess That's Why They Call it The Blues" - "No Meals on Wheels" *Elton John & Kiki Dee: "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart" - "Quagmire's Baby" *Enigma: "Sadness" - "Gronkowsbees" *Eric Carmen: "Hungry Eyes" - "Emission Impossible", "Padre de Familia" *The Eyeliners: "I'd Do It All Over Again" - "We Love You, Conrad" *Falco: "Der Kommissar" - "German Guy" *Felix Mendelssohn: "Wedding March" - "The Finer Strings" *Fiona Apple: "Criminal" - "Grumpy Old Man" *Flying Lizards: "Money (That's What I Want)" - "Follow the Money" *Foghat: "Slow Ride" - "Model Misbehavior", "He's Bla-ack!" *Foreigner: "Hot Blooded" - "Encyclopedia Griffin", "Run, Chris, Run" *Francis Scott Key: "The Star-Spangled Banner" - "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" *Frank Sinatra: "You Make Me Feel So Young" - "Dammit Janet!" *Frank Sinatra: "The Things We Did Last Summer" - "Love, Blactually" *Frank Sinatra: "Let's Fall in Love" - "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *Frank Sinatra: "Luck Be a Lady" - "Roads to Vegas" *Frank Sinatra: "When You're Smiling" - "Brian the Closer" *Frank Sinatra, Jr.: "Second Time Around" - "Brian Sings and Swings" *Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons: "Walk Like a Man" - "Brokeback Swanson" * Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons: "Oh, What a Night (Summer of '63)" - "The Finer Strings" *Gary Glitter: “Rock and Roll Part 2” - "Mr. Saturday Knight" *Gary Numan: "Cars" - "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *Gene Kelly: "The Worry Song" - "Road to Rupert" *George Gershwin: "The Babbit and the Bromide" - "Cool Hand Peter" *George Gershwin: "Begin the Beguine" - "Welcome Back, Carter" *George M. Cohan: "Over There" - "Saving Private Brian" *George M. Cohan: "The Yankee Doodle Boy" - "The Finer Strings" *Gerry Rafferty: "Baker Street" - "Grumpy Old Man" *Geto Boys: "Still" - "I Dream of Jesus" *Gilbert and Sullivan: "I Am the Monarch of the Sea" - "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *Gilbert and Sullivan: "I've Got a Little List" - "Lois Kills Stewie" *Gilbert and Sullivan: "Sighing Softly To The River" - "Peter's Got Woods" *Gilbert and Sullivan: "I am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General" - "Killer Queen" *Gilbert and Sullivan: "'Tis Twelve, I Think" - "Patriot Games", "Chap Stewie" *Gioachino Rossini: "William Tell Overture" - "Boys Do Cry" *Giuseppe Verdi: "La donna è mobile" from Rigoletto - "Three Directors" *Glen Campbell: "Rhinestone Cowboy" - "There's Something About Paulie" *Glenn Frey: "The Heat is On" - "Underage Peter" *Glenn Miller: "Chattanooga Choo Choo" - "Road to Europe" *Gloria Gaynor: "I Will Survive" - "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *Go West: "King of Wishful Thinking" - "Stewie, Chris & Brian's Excellent Adventure" *Goo Goo Dolls: "Iris" - "Peter, Chris, & Brian" *Hamlisch & Kleban: "I Hope I Get It" - "Road to Rhode Island" *Hamlisch & Kleban: "What I Did for Love” - "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *Hampton the Hamster: "Hamsterdance" - "Encyclopedia Griffin" *Hanson: "MMMBop" - "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *Harburg & Arlen: "Merry Old Land of Oz" - "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" *Harold Faltermeyer: "Axel F" - "Meet the Quagmires", "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *Harry Chapin: "Cat's in the Cradle" - "The Son Also Draws", "The Former Life of Brian" *Heart: "Barracuda" - "Chap Stewie" *Herman's Hermits: "I'm into Something Good" - "Road to Rupert" *Hot Chocolate: "You Sexy Thing" - "Brian the Closer" *Hues Corporation: "Rock the Boat" - "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *Huey Lewis and the News: "If This Is It" - "Burning Down the Bayit" *Huey Lewis and the News: "The Power of Love" - "Baby Not On Board" *Huey Lewis and the News: "Workin' For A Living" - "American Gigg-olo" *Irving Berlin: "Puttin' on the Ritz" - "The Story on Page One" *Irving Berlin: "Cheek to Cheek" - "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *Jacobs and Casey: "Summer Nights" - "The Man with Two Brians" *The J. Geils Band: "Freeze Frame" - "This Little Piggy" *James Brown: "Sex Machine" - "Three Directors" *James Taylor: "Country Road" - "Road to Rupert" *Jean Knight: "Mr. Big Stuff" - "Papa Has A Rollin' Son" *Jennifer Lopez: "Let's Get Loud" - "Spies Reminiscent of Us" *Jerry Lee Lewis: "Great Balls of Fire" - "Boys Do Cry" *Jerry Reed: "East Bound and Down" - "Bango Was His Name Oh" *Jim Croce: "I Got a Name" - "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *Joan Jett and the Blackhearts: "I Hate Myself For Loving You" - "Vestigial Peter" *Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes: "Up Where We Belong" - "Emission Impossible", "Herpe, the Love Sore", "Chris Cross" *Joey Scarbury: "Believe It or Not" - "The Man with Two Brians" *Johann Sebastian Bach: "Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major" - "American Gigg-olo" *John Cafferty: "Heart's on Fire" - "Brian Goes Back to College" *John Farnham: "Thunder in Your Heart" - "Pilling Them Softly" *John Phillip Sousa: "Stars and Stripes Forever" - "Herpe, the Love Sore", "Turkey Guys" *Johnny Cash: "I've Been Everywhere" - "The Most Interesting Man in the World" *Joni Mitchell: "Both Sides Now" - "The 2000-Year-Old Virgin" *Josh Groban: "You Raise Me Up" - "American Gigg-olo" *Journey: "Don't Stop Believin'" - "Blind Ambition" *Journey: "Faithfully" - "This Little Piggy" *Juice Newton and Eddie Rabbitt: "Both to Each Other (Friends and Lovers)" - "Peter's Two Dads" *June Christy: "Give Me the Simple Life" - "Mother Tucker" *Kansas: "Dust in the Wind" -"The Juice Is Loose" *Katrina and the Waves - "Walking on Sunshine" - "Quagmire's Dad", "Nanny Goats" (German singer) *Katy Perry: "California Gurls" - "Leggo My Meg-O" *Kelis: "Milkshake" - "Sibling Rivalry" *Kenny G: "Songbird" - "Encyclopedia Griffin" *Kenny Loggins: "Mr. Night" - "Meet the Quagmires" *Kenny Loggins: "I’m Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" - "Stewie Loves Lois" *Kenny Loggins: "Danger Zone" - "Peter, Chris, & Brian", "Veteran Guy" *Kenny Loggins: "Playing With the Boys" - "Veteran Guy" *Kenny Rogers: "The Gambler" - "Peter's Def Jam" *Kid Rock: "Bawitdaba" - "Farmer Guy" *KISS: "Rock and Roll All Nite" - "Road to Europe" *Kool and the Gang: "Celebration" - "Peter's Sister" *Laura Branigan: "Gloria" - "Guy, Robot" *Lerner & Loewe: "If Ever I Would Leave You" - "The King Is Dead" *Lerner & Loewe: "I've Grown Accustomed To Her Face" - "Running Mates" *Lerner & Loewe: "Life of the Wife" - "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *Linkin Park: "Burn it Down" - "Three Directors" *Lionel Richie: "Hello" - "Stewie Kills Lois" *Lionel Richie: "Say You, Say Me" - "Petey IV" *Little Eva: "The Loco-Motion" - "The New Adventures of Old Tom" *Louis Armstrong: "Jeepers Creepers" - "Welcome Back, Carter" *Loverboy: "Working for the Weekend" - "Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas" *Ludwig van Beethoven: "Ode to Joy" from 9th Symphony - "Ocean's Three and a Half", "Once Bitten" *Lynyrd Skynyrd: "Free Bird" - "The D in Apartment 23" *Madonna: "Crazy for You" - "Long John Peter" *Madonna: "Ray of Light" - "New Kidney in Town" *Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars: "Uptown Funk" - "The Peter Principal" *Maureen McGovern: "The Morning After" - "Blind Ambition" *Melissa Etheridge: "Come To My Window" - "Passenger Fatty-Seven" *Men at Work: "Down Under" - "Long John Peter" *Men Without Hats: "The Safety Dance" - "Ocean's Three and a Half" *Menkin & Ashman: "Somewhere That's Green" - "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" *Menkin & Ashman: "Suddenly Seymour" - "Brian's Play" *Meredith Willson: "Shipoopi" - "Patriot Games" *Meredith Willson: "Pick-A-Little, Talk-A-Little" - "Baby Got Black" *Michael Bublé: "Haven't Met You Yet" - "Take My Wife" *The Monkees: "Pleasant Valley Sunday" - "McStroke" *Mötley Crüe: "Girls, Girls, Girls" - "Bigfat" *Nat King Cole: "L.O.V.E." - "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *Neil Diamond: "September Morn" - "V is for Mystery" *New Kids on the Block: "You Got It (The Right Stuff)" - "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" *Night Ranger: "Sister Christian" - "Follow the Money" *The Oak Ridge Boys: "Elvira" - "Brian Sings and Swings" *The O'Jays: "For the Love of Money" - "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater" *Ol' Dirty Bastard feat. Kelis: "Got Your Money" - "Peter's Lost Youth" *Otis Redding: "(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay" - "Follow the Money" *The Outfield: "Your Love" - "Encyclopedia Griffin" *Pat Benatar: "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" - "Fresh Heir" *Patti Page: "Steam Heat" - "Mind Over Murder" *Paul Anka: "(You're) Having My Baby" - "Stewie Is Enceinte" *Paul Robeson: "Ol’ Man River" - "Brian Goes Back to College" *Paul Simon : "You Can Call Me Al" - "Grumpy Old Man" *Paula Cole: "I Don't Want to Wait" - "Death Is a Bitch", "Peterotica" *Paula Cole: "Where Have All the Cowboys Gone?" - "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" *Peaches & Herb: "Reunited" - "Be Careful What You Fish For" *The Penguins: "Earth Angel" - "Meet the Quagmires" *Peter Frampton: "Baby, I Love Your Way" - "Death Lives" *Pharrell Williams: "Happy" - "Peter, Chris, & Brian" *Phil Collins: "In the Air Tonight" - "Petergeist" *Pink Floyd: "Comfortably Numb" - "In Harmony's Way" *Pitbull & Chris Brown: "Fun" - "The Dating Game" *Plain White T's: "Hey There Delilah" - "Stewie Is Enceinte" *Pointer Sisters: "Neutron Dance" - "The Son Also Draws" *The Police: "Every Breath You Take" - "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *The Proclaimers: "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *Q Lazzarus: "Goodbye Horses" - "Stew-Roids" *Queen: "Another One Bites the Dust" - "Dammit Janet!" *Queen: "You're My Best Friend" - "Farmer Guy" *Randy Newman: "My Little Buttercup" - "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" *Ratt: "Round and Round" - "Farmer Guy", "Roasted Guy" *Ray Charles: "Mess Around" - "It's A Trap!" *R.E.M.: "It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine)" - "McStroke", "Are You There God? It's Me, Peter" *R.E.M.: "Everybody Hurts" - "The Man with Two Brians", "The Heartbreak Dog" *Red Eyes: "Zombie Hyperdrive" - "The Woof of Wall Street" *Rednex: "Cotton-Eye Joe" - "Our Idiot Brian" *Rembrandts: "I'll Be There For You" - "Three Kings" *REO Speedwagon: "Take It on the Run" - "The Splendid Source" *Richard Marx: “Hold on to the Nights” - "Barely Legal" *Rick Astley: "Never Gonna Give You Up" - "Meet the Quagmires" *Ricky Martin: "La Copa de Vida" - "Guy, Robot" *The Righteous Brothers: "Unchained Melody" - "Baby Not On Board" *Rogers and Hammerstein: "So Long, Farewell" - "Mr. Saturday Knight" *Rogers and Hammerstein: "I Have Confidence" - "Stewie B. Goode" *Rogers and Hammerstein: "Sixteen Going on Seventeen - "Peter's Two Dads" *Rogers and Hammerstein: "The Lonely Goatherd" - "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou" *Rooftop Singers: "Walk Right In" - "We Love You, Conrad" *Ross Bagdasarian, Sr.: "Witch Doctor" - "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *Royal Teens: "Short Shorts" - "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure" *Rush: "Tom Sawyer" - "Chick Cancer", "High School English" *Sarah Mclachlan: "I Will Remember You" - "Save the Clam" *Scandall: "The Warrior" - "Petarded" *Scott Joplin: "The Entertainer" - "The Perfect Castaway" *Scott Joplin: "The Ragtime Dance" - "The Heartbreak Dog" *Shirley Temple: "On the Good Ship Lollipop" - "Road to Rhode Island" *Shirley Temple: "Animal Crackers in My Soup" - "Christmas Guy" *Simon & Garfunkel: "Homeward Bound" - "In Harmony's Way" *Sir Mix-a-Lot: "Baby Got Back" - "Bigfat" *Sistar: "Touch My Body" - "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!" *Sixpence None the Richer: "There She Goes" - "The 2000-Year-Old Virgin" *Smash Mouth: "All Star" - "Scammed Yankees" *Smokey Robinson & The Miracles: "Mickey's Monkey" - "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" *Snap!: "The Power" - "Into Fat Air" *Soul Asylum: "Runaway Train" - "The D in Apartment 23" *Spandau Ballet: "True" - "Run, Chris, Run" *Spice Girls: "Wannabe" - "The New Adventures of Old Tom" *Spin Doctors: "Two Princes" - "Follow the Money" *Stephen Bishop: "It Might Be You" - "Go, Stewie, Go!" *Sting: "Fields of Gold" - "We Love You, Conrad" *Strouse & Charnin: "Maybe" - "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag" *Strouse & Charnin: "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" - "Grumpy Old Man" *Sugar Ray: "Every Morning" - "The Dating Game" *Survivor: "Eye of the Tiger" - "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *Tchaikovsky: "Waltz of the Flowers" - "Brian Sings and Swings" *Technotronic: "Pump Up the Jam" - "Pilling Them Softly", "Foxx in the Men House" *Terrance Trent D'Arby: "Wishing Well" - "Road to Germany" *The Ides of March: "Vehicle" - "Three Directors" *The Offspring: "Self Esteem" - "Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date" *Third Eye Blind: "Semi-Charmed Life" - "Joe's Revenge" *Three Dog Night: "One" - "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *Tom Cochrane: "Life is a Highway" - "The Woof of Wall Street" *Tom Jones: "What's New Pussycat?" - "Three Directors" *Tom Petty: "Into the Great Wide Open" - "12 and a Half Angry Men" *Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers: "Runnin' Down A Dream" - "The Book of Joe" *Toto: "Africa" - "Internal Affairs" *Train: "Meet Virginia" - "Turkey Guys" *The Trashmen: "Surfin' Bird" - Multiple *Usher: "Trading Places" - "The Peanut Butter Kid" *Van Halen: "Drop Dead Legs" - "Road to the Multiverse" *Vangelis: "Chariots of Fire" - "He's Bla-ack!" *The Waitresses: "I Know What Boys Like" - "Boys Do Cry" *Walter Murphy: "A Fifth of Beethoven" - "Hell Comes to Quahog", ""Family Guy" Through the Years" *Wham!: "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - "Jungle Love" *Warrant: "Cherry Pie" - "Stewie, Chris & Brian's Excellent Adventure" *The Waybackyard: "Homesick" - "This Little Piggy" *Whitesnake: "Here I Go Again" - "Brian's a Bad Father" *The Who: "Baba O'Riley" - "Quagmire's Mom" *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" - "Model Misbehavior" *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: "Rondo Alla Turca", Piano Sonata No. 11, K331 - "Peterotica" *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: "Symphony K.201", Piano Sonata No. 11, K331 - "Brian's Play" *Yazoo: "Only You" - "Save the Clam" *Não creditado: "Show Me the Way to Go Home" - "Mind Over Murder" *Não creditado: "Jesus Loves Me" - "A Hero Sits Next Door" *Não creditado "On Moonlight Bay" - "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" *Não creditado: "Deck the Halls" - "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", "Christmas Guy" *Não creditado: "The Twelve Days of Christmas" - "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" *Não creditado: "Amazing Grace" - "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives", "Road to Rupert" *Não creditado: "Sweet Georgia Brown" - "Once Bitten" *Não creditado: "God Bless the USA" - "Padre de Familia" *Não creditado: "Gonna See Miss Eliza" - "Cool Hand Peter" *Não creditado: "Happy Birthday" - "Quagmire's Mom" *Não creditado: "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" - "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter", "Baking Bad" *Não creditado: "Heart and Soul" - "The Big Bang Theory", "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", "V is for Mystery" *Não creditado: "Hot Diggity (Dog Ziggity Boom)" - "Airport '07" *Não creditado: "I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen" - "Welcome Back, Carter" *Não creditado: "If You're Happy and You Know It" - "Yug Ylimaf", "Quagmire's Mom" *Não creditado: "Michael Row the Boat Ashore" - "Vestigial Peter" *Não creditado: "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" - "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *Não creditado: "Six Pence of Coal" - "Stew-Roids" *Não creditado: "The Alphabet Song" - "Yug Ylimaf" *Não creditado: "The Wheels on the Bus" - "Seahorse Seashell Party" *Não creditado: "There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea" - "Whistle While Your Wife Works" *Não creditado: "O Little Town of Bethlehem" - "I Dream of Jesus" *Não creditado: "Hava Nagila" - "And Then There Were Fewer" *Não creditado: "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral (Irish Lullaby)" - "Turkey Guys" *Não creditado: "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" - "Nanny Goats" *Não creditado: "Oh My Darling, Clementine" - "Nanny Goats" *Não creditado (versão Alemã): "I Got You, Babe" - "Three Directors"Categoria:Musicais Categoria:Family Guy